Everlasting: Part 1
by silverVOID
Summary: /AU/ There has been another clan. The First Clan, of course, had no idea it existed. But it did. And because of a single accident, the Clans paths will merge, and the order of them all will be turned upside-down. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Screw me right.**

**Here's another story, even though I have to write Shadows Into Light, and the book version of Twisted Galaxies, AND The Irk-punks (yeah, I'm quiting LOST. Sorry). Anyhoo, this story is starring my OC, Pi aka 3.14, Red12327's OC, 18, and Miss Dreamer124's OC, 12. They helped me A LOT with this story, I mean A LOT, so I guess you could call it a collaboration, but they're the ones giving me ideas of what to write next, because I have no idea how to put my thoughts into words. So, thank you SO MUCH to both of you, I really appreciate it, and here's Chapter 1 for you all :)**

Chapter 1: Toy

_Skritch. Skratch._

He sighed in frustration as he wrote the last sentence. riting was the only way to get his thoughts out. He didn't want to bother the others, but he really needed to finish.

"12? Can I,er, go out to get some more paper?" 18 scoffed at him.

"The first thing you ask for a day before the planned battle. Geez, Pi, can't you think about anything other than writing?" Standing 8 inches tall, she towered over him.

"Sure, of course you can," 12 replied, ignoring 18. She regarded him with warm eyes filled respect for the eldest.

"Thank you." Pi dipped his head in acknowledgement and walked out of the Sanctuary.

Climbing over the piles of rubble to the paper storage, Pi buried himself into his thoughts.

_I better get some paper for 12, too_, he decided._ I know how she loves to write as well._ He grabbed a couple stacks of paper and was walking to the exit when he heard the growl of a Cat Beast. He instinctively dropped the paper and hid behind an old desk, praying that he wasn't seen while looking for something, anything, he could use as a weapon. He heard the loud thumps of the Cat Beast's steps drawing nearer, and his movement became more frenzied, to the point that he tripped over a piece of glass jutting out of the ground near the window. The footsteps quickened as the beast heard his fall and soon it was upon him, eyes glowing and skeletal jaws drawn back into a horrifying grin.

He screamed as it's claws ripped through his fabric, the force of the blow sending him back into a wall. He tried to escape but another strike to his leg made it give out, and he was trapped. A blow to his other leg and arm had him sprawled on the floor. It was then Pi realized that the monster was playing with him. The beast ripped and tear him with sadistic delight, hissing and growling with joy. He curled himself into a tight ball, praying that the monster would just end his misery, but it showed no sign of stopping. He was tossed around like a toy, and only a long time after he was unconscious the Cat Beast stopped. Sniffing him once, and deciding his plaything dead, the monster walked out of the abandoned building, leaving the broken and shredded doll behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Found

Coincidentally, a couple hours later, 6 went out to get some paper as well. 1 had first deemed it too dangerous, but after a lot of begging, and with 5 there to help convince him, they were soon allowed to go out.

"I don't like the looks of this place," 5 said, looking around the place uncertainly.

"It's not as damaged as some of the other buildings," came 6's reply. He gathered up as many sheets of paper as he could. "Done!" He got up and headed toward the exit, motioning with his free hand for 5 to follow.

"What's with all the new damage here?" 5 peered in wonder at the marks of an obvious fight. He turned toward 6. "A Cat Beast has been here. Let's be careful." 6 was too shocked to reply. He dropped the paper and ran toward the exit. 5 shrugged and followed. He was crouched over a small figure close to the doorway. 5 gasped. There was a short white stitchpunk with a black hood. His fabric was torn in multiple places and his left leg was bent at an awkward angle. 6 gently turned him around, and he could hardly make out the faded Greek symbol of pi.

"Forget the paper, we have to save him!" 6's voice was hoarse with fright.

5 looked over the doll and shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it's too late. I don't think I can feel his heartbeat."

"We have to try," 6 said determinedly. His mismatched optics were narrowed. There's still a chance." He picked up the stitchpunk and walked out, leaving 5 no choice but to follow.

Pi felt sick. He was sore all over, and it hurt to breathe. His vision was dark, but he could hear voices. There were two males, but then they stopped right before he felt himself being picked up. He wanted to protest, to tell the carrier to let him die in peace, but when he tried all that came out was a faint mumble.

When he awoke, his vision was blurred but he could hear more voices. He blinked, then whispered, "12?" The female voice he heard stopped suddenly.

"He's alive?!" the voice yelped.

"I knew it! Oh, thank goodness!" He could make out the male voice of before, and felt himself being pulled into a hug.

"Careful, those stitches are new!" another voice called.

His head swam with confusion. _What stitchs? Who are these people? What happened to me?_ He shook his head, and his vision cleared. Three stitchpunks were looking at him, concerned.

The first doll was the female, he noted. She was tall and white, with lots of battle scars and a skullmet.

The second was the male that hugged him. He had black stripes on his white cloth, messy black hair, and one optic that was bigger than the other.

The last was a male, made of brown fabric. He had buttons down his front, and he was missing an optic.

"Are you okay?" the one-eyed stitchpunk asked. "Your stitches are still new so don't move around too much. And make sure to prevent any idiots like 6 from hugging you too hard." He glared at the striped one, who grinned sheepishly.

"Where's 12 and 18?" blurted Pi.

The white female and one-eyed male looked at each other.

"Who?" the female asked.

"12 and 18. 12's blue, and, er- she's the leader, and, um, 18 rainbowy and tall," he explained.

"Rainbowy?" asked 6.

"Yeah. Tie-dye."

"Wow."

"Well, do you know them? Where am I?" All of his questions began to spill out.

A new stitchpunk pushed past the others. He was a tall figure, with a staff, cape, and a strange hat. Pi immediately thought of a pope. The doll narrowed his eyes.

"I couldn't care less who they are. And you are in the Sanctuary of the First Clan."

**A/N: Pope thing. See what I did there? LOOOOOL.**

**And as you can see, Pi sucks at explaining this. Pfft. Rainbowy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Disappearance

12 was beginning to get worried. Well, worried might not be that good of a word for her.

"Where _is_ he?!" 12 shouted. She paced around the chair she refused to call a throne (she thought it was too kinglike; it was a democracy after all) that Pi had created for her. Dwelling on that thought only made it worse. Her pace quickened.

"I'm sure he's fine," 18 comforted. "This isn't the first time he's been out for an insanely long amount of time."

"It's almost been a day! It doesn't that long to get paper." She sat down, frustrated.

"Er... maybe he just got lost?"

12 glared at her companion. "He isn't that stupid!"

18 shrugged. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the Optimist," she reminded.

"True." They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm going to look for him again," 18 announced. She turned toward the door.

"You couldn't find him last time. Who says you'll find him now?" 12 said bitterly.

"I have to try," she replied simply as she walked out the door. 12 watched her go.

"Wait!" 18 turned to see 12 running toward her.

"I'm coming with you."

They traveled in silence most of the journey, only stopping to investigate around the building. But they returned with no evidence to where Pi had disappeared to.

"Stop." 12 stepped in front of 18. "There was a Cat Beast here. Let's be careful." The two dolls stepped around the small craters in the rubble obviously created by a machine's feet.

Each step lead them closer and closer to uncertainy. The room beared the marks of a recent fight. Everywhere she turned 12's worry rose until she thought it was going to overpower her.

"Hey, check this out,' said 18, breaking the tense silence. She motioned to two abandoned stacks of paper, one near the door, and one closer to one of the many desks in the room, which was obviously out of place. "Who left these here?" 12 walked up to the nearest one.

"Apparently someone dropped them and ran," she noted. "Was it Pi?" She walked around the desk. "No," she breathed. 18 slowly walked toward the place her companion was staring at, a section near the door with small scraps of familiar white fabric...

18 stared at it in horror. "He's gone!"

**A/N: ...And the winner for the creator of the worst cliff hanger ever is... me! I mean, I'm sorry, but we all know where he is, so there's really no point. Honestly, if you actually gasped, it's because you're really stupid (which is likely), or you're amazed at how horrible I am at writing (even more likely). So, please review, and credit to Miss Dreamer124 and RedHood12327, whom without them I probably would've gotten writers block in the second chapter. Again, please review, and good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It

"What is _this"_ -He pointed to the wounded stitchpunk- "doing here?! We agreed to not take in another stitchpunk because of 9, remember? We-"

"You be quiet! Without 9, we would be dead!" the female shouted angrily. "He made a much better leader than you, 1!"

"Shut your pie-hole!" 1 roared. "He led us to our deaths! If he never was created, we wouldn't have to go through the Underworld! Stop denying the truth, 7!"

"You guys went through the Underworld?" murmured Pi.

The one-eyed stitchpunk turned toward him. "Yes," he said. "After our souls were freed, we journeyed through the Underworld to get to Heaven, but because we were still needed on Earth we were sent back."

"It was a painful, hard, and long journey..." 1 trailed off in his thoughts. "All because of 9! And we don't need another one of him!"

"Another one of _who?"_ Two more stitchpunks entered the room, a tall, wide guard, and a smaller, more slender doll with a lightstaff.

"9!" 7 ran over to embrace him; the second doll dropped the lightstaff and ran over.

"7! How are you? How's the-"

"Shh! Not here!" she hissed. The one-eyed stitchpunk smirked.

"She's pregnant," he whispered to Pi and 6.

"What!" Pi yelped.

"It's possi- mpph!" 6 was silenced by the hand slapped over his mouth. 7 looked over at them, confused.

"Gud eff mh, 5!" 6 shouted incomprehensibly, trying to pry off the one-eyed stitchpunk's hand.

"Sorry. But don't tell anyone I told you. She'll kill me," 5 said, taking his hand off 6's mouth.

"Who is this?" growled the large doll, motioning toward Pi.

_"What_, is this, you mean. And as for an answer, I can't give you any, 8. I have no idea what it is," 1 scoffed.

"Stop talking about him as if he's an inanimate object!" 6 snapped.

Pi shrugged. "Technically I am, but with a soul."

"Well, he's talking to you like you're of a lower species, and I don't like that," 6 said crossly.

"That's because it _is_ of a lower species! It can't be one of us, 9 was the last one! It _can't_ be!" 1 rushed over to Pi (with surprising speed for such an old 'punk) and unceremoniously ripped open Pi's front, where it was recently stitched up by 5.

"See?! Look! There's no soul- oh." Looking inside the stitchpunk, 1 could indeed see a small glow inside, aka, a stitchpunk soul.

"Wow... um, never mind then." The eldest shuffled back embarrassedly.

Pi smiled tightly as he gripped his fabric shut. "I suppose this means you'll stop referring to me as a genderless wild animal, yes?" 1 could only glare in reply.

**A/N: 1... you're a dick head.**

**And as for the whole Underworld shit, well, in Twisted Galaxies, the life philosophy is: you die, go into the Underworld, travel to Heaven or Hell or Burger King or wherever the fuck you're going, unless you're like Teth, and you get sent back to whatever planet you were last on because your duty on there has no been fulfilled yet (aka you're a completely unlucky bastard who got killed too early for their own good). But****_ unlike_**** Teth, 1,2,5,6, and 8 were pretty damn happy to go back to the living, whereas Teth is still pretty damn pissed off about it all (being told that you ****_still_**** have to ****_try_**** to save the fucking ****_Universe_**** could do that to someone. Anyhoo, next chap's coming soon, cuz I'm on chapter 10 in my notebook, I just gotta type it here.**

**Adios, Adios, ****_goodbye._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Needles

"I can't believe 1... did that," 6 exclaimed.

"Me neither. But it did happen, and that's tha- _ow!"_

"Hold still! 5 grit his teeth. "I can't stitch you back up if you're squirming!"

I don't trust people with needles!" Pi squealed. "I don't trust needles,_ period!"_

5 sighed. "Do you to be healed or not?" he asked wearily.

"No!"

6 laughed. "It's only a needle," he said.

"A sharp, harmful, stabby nee- _hey!"_

"Done!" 5 said, grinning as he cut the string.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Pi said, obviously relieved.

"Why are you so afraid of needles?" 6 asked curiously.

"I-I had a little, uh- accident, with a needle, you could say... I don't really remember, I fell unconscious afterwards." Pi shrugged.

"Huh... interesting... and you don't remember who did it?" 5 questioned. Pi shook his head no.

"Not a thing. I don't even know if somepunk actually did it. Maybe it was only a dream." He shrugged again.

"Only a dream, eh? Explain the stab marks on the back of your head," 5 countered.

"Stab marks?!" 6 peered at the back of the doll's head. "I don't see any..."

"Take off the hood," said 5.

6 could feel Pi tense beside him.

"Can I take it off?" 6 asked quietly.

"Sure, go ahead," Pi answered, nodding. 6 pulled down the hood. And he saw five neat holes through the back of the fabric.

"Creator!" he gasped. "Who did this?!"

"Did what?" Pi asked. He felt the back of his head. As his fingers passed over the holes, a whirlwind of emotions overtook him. Shock, fright, betrayal, and anger were what 6 could make out from Pi's optics, but they disappeared so fast he couldn't be sure.

"I saw them back when I was stitching your face," 5 said quietly. "Are you sure you don't remember what happened?"

Pi curtly pulled his hood back up. "No, I don't remember anything." He stood up from the bed and turned to 5. "Thank you for healing me. I really appreciate it." He left the room, leaving the other 'punks speechless.

"Wha-What did we say?" 6 asked, hurt.

"I don't know," 5 replied anxiously. "Maybe it's a sensitive matter."

"But who would've done that?" 6 asked.

"I don't know. But we have to find out."

**A/N: Well, somepunk's feeling moody today... anyways, sorry for the late update, I've gotten up to chapter 13 on this in my notebook, but I hate typing it up here. I have too much deviantART contests to work on though, so don't expect much posts until 7/16, at the least. But anyhoo, who do you think stabbed poor Pi in the head? And why do you think it happened? Review please!**


End file.
